Data packets often are disassembled into discrete mini-packets prior to transmission over a network. Once the mini-packets reach their destination, they must be reassembled to form the original packet. The destination's speed in reassembling the mini-packets is negatively impacted by algorithmic inefficiencies and by the failure of some mini-packets to arrive at the destination.